Trapped
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: With Thunder Investigations now in full operation and the final touches being placed on the new office space above Uppercuts, things seem to be looking up for the new pair of young investigators until a string of mysterious tragedies leads to the unthinkable. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 17)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Trent made a point to say in**_ **Sons of Thunder _episode two "Fighting Back" as he and Carlos were going over the accounting that their income should have covered last month's expenses. This clearly indicates that at least one if not more than one month passed in between the first and second episode's of the spin-off series and that they had most likely already handled several cases we never got to see. Taking advantage of this expansion in time, I quickly and without hesitation began to wonder just what could have taken place during this vacant period of time in our timeline. Therefore, this next story (and perhaps more after that) will take place in the time between "Moment of Truth" and "Fighting Back," this first chapter even hinting at the last scene of MOT as we transition into the storyline for my latest installment "Trapped."_**

 ** _As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! God Bless, 'Kath'_**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Almost distinctively, Katheryn could hear Tommy jeering playfully with Tyler from the next room as she passed Mrs. Malloy a clean dish for drying, smiling over to the woman as they shared in the spirit of the moment.

Mrs. Malloy's voice was soft and tender as she sighed, refusing to cry as she wiped at a wayward tear, glancing out the window above the sink they currently stood at.

"What's the matter?" Katheryn inquired, noticing the shift of emotion on Katie's face. She set the dish she was washing back in the soapy water and reached for a towel to dry her hands with.

"I don't know," Mrs. Malloy shrugged, chuckling lightly. "I guess I'm just getting sentimental in my old age."

"Hey, you're not old. Not by a long shot."

"I know that." Katie finished drying the dish in her hand and slipped it inside the cabinet next to her. "I just remembered that this upcoming school year will be Tandy's last year in middle school."

"It is?" Katheryn asked reflectively and then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I think she's grown a whole half a foot since I first met her," Kath ended with a laugh but instantly regretted it as she saw Mrs. Malloy with tears in her eyes. She touched the woman gently on the arm and smiled. "Hey, now. It'll be okay." The two women embraced.

Katie sniffed hard, wishing the emotions would stop. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I lived through it with Trent and Tommy. You'd think I'd be used to it all by now. Ty is starting junior high this year in fact."

Katheryn pulled away from the embrace, looking Katie in the eyes. "She's your little girl. It's bound to be different. I know I don't have the experience that you do. But I had a friend when I was little who said her mom cried for days when she left for law school. And she had five older brothers."

"I guess that's some consolation then," Mrs. Malloy concluded, resuming her task of dishwashing with Kath. "I just hope to the Almighty she'll choose a less dangerous career path than Trent did."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I have the energy to worry about two of my kids. Trent's following his dream, and I support him fully. But that doesn't keep a mother from worrying. And then I had to adopt you," Katie chuckled. "And then when Carlos is around, he's like one of mine too. So I worry about the lot of you all the time."

Katheryn laughed, scrubbing a stubborn piece of cheese off of the plate she currently was cleaning. "Well, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Oh, Katheryn. Thank you for saying that."

"No problem. After all, it's the truth."

The entrance into the kitchen was suddenly filled with Trent's presence, his steps swift as he set a final load of dishes by Katheryn on the countertop. Katheryn gave him a disdainful glare as she looked over the stack, the hope of almost being done with the burdening chore slipping away from her by the second.

"Sorry," Trent tried smoothing it over apologetically and shrunk out of the kitchen back into the dining room.

Katheryn reached for the first dish in the new stack, making a passing comment about her disdain for dishwashing when an object suddenly flew past the ladies right between them, having shattered the kitchen window and sent shards of glass raining onto the women and the sink of dishes in front of them.

Both Katheryn and Mrs. Malloy screamed, dodging the object and the flying glass to crouch down quickly below the counter by impulse.

Carlos and Trent had hurried into the room without hesitation by now, Carlos drawing his weapon while Trent squatted low with the women to check on them.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked, touching Katheryn on the shoulder as he looked up towards his mom.

Katheryn cringed immediately, a sharp pain seizing her arm. As she glanced towards the source of the pain, she could see a few minor cuts on her arm and a growing bruise where the unknown object had clearly found its target.

"I'll call 911," Mrs. Malloy announced, hurrying from Trent and Kath to the phone.

Carlos took one last look out the window with his handgun drawn before he returned it to its holster at the base of his back and quickly settled by Kath's side on the floor. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was in pain and suddenly felt helpless. Without saying a word, he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. "Don't worry. You're going to be just fine."

* * *

Trent, Carlos, and Mrs. Malloy paced the hospital waiting room for an eternity of thirty minutes before the doctor emerged from the emergency room bay and found them in eager anticipation.

"How is she, doc?" Carlos was the first to speak up.

"We had to remove some very small pieces of glass from her arm, and she suffered a severe bruising to the bones in her arm. Thankfully no bones were broken though. As soon as we get her fixed in a sling and bandage her arm, she'll be ready to go home."

Carlos smiled, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you, doc. Thanks a lot. Can we see her?"

"No problem," the kind man acknowledged as he turned to lead back towards the emergency room. "Sure. Right this way."

Katheryn was being fitted in a sling just as the trio strode in. "Hey, guys. Long time no see."

"Very funny," Trent grinned, giving Katheryn's arm a glance over.

"So," Katheryn posed. "Did you guys figure out what the object was?"

Carlos chuckled. "Kath, I don't care about the mystery object. You were hurt. We didn't have time to investigate it." He rolled his eyes towards Trent. "Do you hear this? She almost broke her arm and is more concerned about the object that hurt her."

Trent smiled. "Sounds about right. We let her go from the protection agency and what does she do? She dives right into an investigation."

"Hey," Kath defended herself. "It's not like I wanted the rock or whatever it was to hurt me. And you can't fault a girl's natural investigative instincts."

"Right," Carlos replied sarcastically and stepped closer to Kath. He smoothed back her hair and smiled again. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Katheryn returned his smile softly. "Me too."

"All set," Kath's nurse replied, removing her gloves and helping Katheryn off the exam table. "From the looks of it, I have no doubt you'll be well taken care of at home."

"Well, thanks," Kath replied and gave her family a knowing smile. "I'm pretty lucky that's for sure."

"You ready to head home then, hon?" Katie asked, putting her arm around Kath.

"Absolutely!" Katheryn replied with no hesitation whatsoever.

* * *

Crowded lockers at the high school Tommy Malloy attended were filled with passing students. Some were going to class while others were simply passing the time either wisely or foolishly with friends or foes. Tommy, he was busy switching out his books at his locker, not minding anyone else but himself when Adam approached him.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Adam greeted his best friend with a smile.

"Nothing much. I'm good." Adam's smile faded. "Hey I heard what happened to Kath. Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, shutting his locker firmly before walking with Adam down the hall. "Her arm got banged up pretty bad. But the doc says there were no broken bones."

"That's great, man. Did and Carlos ever figure out what happened?"

"No, not yet."

Adam chuckled. "It's been an entire weekend. They are PI's are they not?"

"Duh," Tommy scoffed. "But they don't have any leads. So that's that. I for one wish they did. I think Trent is tired of me asking. And Carlos is mad at whoever tried to hurt his girl."

"You mean there were no footprints?"

"Nope."

"Tire tracks on the street?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Man, remind me never to become a PI. That stuff can get tiring when you can't solve a case."

Tommy chuckled. "You should see Trent. I'm not looking forward to sparring with him today. He's slightly aggravated more than usual. Speaking of," Tommy glanced at his watch, "I should get going. Class in thirty."

"Alright. See ya later," Adam called out as Tommy hurried out of the school to his vehicle to head across town in route for the dojo.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of arguing, Katheryn was finally glad to have the apartment to herself for a few minutes, relishing the quiet and calm, distant city noises from nearby Dallas while Molly went on a grocery errand. Molly was bound and determined to be there with Kath every second of her healing. But Katheryn wanted nothing more than to not be treated as an invalid. Besides, the injury could have been far worse. She was lucky. And she wanted to be treated as if she was lucky not like she had neared death. The mere thought was invalidating as it was. That said, Katheryn was somewhat aggravated when she heard a knock at their door not ten minutes after Molly had left.

Gathering herself off of the sofa with a sharp exhale on her lips, Kath crossed the apartment and opened the door to find no trace of anyone in sight. Katheryn almost wrote herself off as insane until she noticed a note at her feet. Picking it up, she read aloud, "'No pain, no gain.' Hm. I wonder what that could mean." She shut the door and returned to the sofa, not giving the item much thought until she heard a car leaving the parking area below. Rushing to the window, she could barely make out what kind of car it was as it disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Disappointed, Kath returned to and sunk into the sofa again, picking up the note again with her free hand to study it.

* * *

After three restless days of sitting around the apartment "resting," Katheryn had finally had enough. With or without her best friend's consent, she was leaving the house. As she brought her Stingray to a stop behind Trent's a few yards away from the Uppercuts entrance, she could see Butch walking out of the bar, smiling and looking upwards to the building behind him as he joined Ranger Walker, Trent, and Carlos on the other side of the street. Following whatever Butch had been looking at, Kath noticed several men at work, one particularly putting the final touches on what appeared to be a brand new sign in the window of the vacant building that had sat above Uppercuts for months if not years. Carefully squinting to get a look at the lettering, she read _Thunder Investigations_. Smiling, she concluded it was even better than how Carlos had described it. Glancing below the main logo, she read Trent and Carlos' names, a subtle twist of pride blooming within her as her smile grew. She couldn't deny whatsoever how much of an adjustment it had been seeing Carlos leave the force. But seeing him and Trent join forces like this obliterated any trace of doubt she had for the future. Sure, she would still worry about him. What girlfriend wouldn't? But she glad that Carlos had finally found his place again. And she would support them both all the way. In fact, she concluded she probably would be around here more times than not, a fact that Trent had already concluded long before today.

Stepping out of her car, Katheryn looked down the street quickly before carefully hurry to cross it, tracing a path to where the guys currently stood, gazing up at the new sign and laughing about something she had missed.

"What's so funny?" Kath couldn't stop smiling as she came to a stop by Carlos.

"Oh, nothing," Carlos shrugged, slipping one hand out of his pocket to put around Katheryn.

Katheryn glanced over at him, her eyes narrowing out of suspicion. "Yeah, right. Come on. Tell me!"

Trent cleared his throat. "Carlos seems to think I'll be handling all the paperwork."

"Yup," Carlos chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. "We got that all settled before you arrived."

Katheryn caught a glimpse of Trent smile and shook her head. "Well, if it's any consolation, Trent, I think you'll do a great job."

"Thanks, Kath."

"What you say we head inside and check the place out?" Butch asked, waving a hand toward the bar entrance. "We'll have to take the stairs from behind the bar until the guys get through with the work out here."

"Sure thing," Trent clapped, agreeing heartily as he walked with the others inside.

As the little group landed on the second floor, Trent moved passed them to give Katheryn, the only one who had not already been up there, the grand tour. He immediately turned around to face Kath, pointing towards a little room to his right. "This here will be the main office. Mine most likely." He walked backwards carefully as he moved into the main area. "We haven't quite decided what to do with this area. It's just a waiting room of sorts right now."

"We could set up a desk or something for me," Carlos grinned.

"And moving right along," Trent ignored his partner, "we have the main entrance of course…"

Katheryn seemed to be distracted as she crossed the large open space to the four windows that made up the corner of the foyer area. "The view is gorgeous!"

"I knew you'd like that," Carlos chimed in again, drawing her smiling gaze.

Trent climbed the nearby steps up to a loft area to their immediate right. "And here's the loft area."

"You guys should put in a sofa or chairs or something. Be a great area to interview your clients or such," Butch advised as he climbed the steps directly behind Carlos and Katheryn with Walker coming up behind him afterwards.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea," Katheryn mentioned, feeling the warmth of the sun gently rest on her shoulder as it beamed down from a small window at the top of the wall. Take a moment to slowly turn around and take in every corner of the place from such a fantastic view, Katheryn's smile grew broader than ever. "I love it. This is so cozy. I don't think y'all will be able to get rid of me…ever."

"Who said anything about getting rid of you?" Trent teased. "After all, I warned you that you weren't getting off the hook that easily."

Katheryn chuckled. "You got me there, Trent."

"Well, if you guys need me, you know where to find me," Butch threw over his shoulder as he descended the loft steps in route for the exit.

"Sure thing, Butch," Carlos was quick to reply with a lift of his head before Butch was completely out of earshot.

"You know," Katheryn began with a cock of her head, raising her voice ever so slightly. "If you guys want, I could do some of the office work around here. Take your mind off of such a petty thing while you're working to get up to speed and find some clients."

"Kath," Carlos drew her gaze by taking her gently by the shoulders. "You know we appreciate the offer. But you really should rest."

"Rest?!" Katheryn's voice echoed authoritatively in the vast vacuum of space. "All I've been doing is resting for the past three days. I'm not an invalid. Besides, the injury wasn't even all that bad. It could have been much worse. It's just a bad bruise and a few cuts. Cut me some slack, guys. Please."

"Okay," Trent released the matter with a raise of his hands. "If you think you're fine…"

"I am," Katheryn insisted. But she couldn't stay mad for long as she let her gaze wander. "This place is really nice, you two. I mean besides the fact that it could use a good cleaning, it already feels like home."

"Careful," Carlos warned playfully. "If we find a cot in the corner, we'll know who to blame." Katheryn swatted Carlos on the arm, causing him to cringe.

But Carlos was right. Katheryn found it tempting to stay around for the rest of the week. But duty called. She had to meet with Alex that afternoon to discuss their plans for expanding the H.O.P.E. center's operations. So Katheryn reluctantly said her goodbyes and slipped out into the downtown Dallas street, turning around briefly to give the place one last look, a sense of contentment shining from her smile as she proceeded forward to settle into the driver's seat of her prized Corvette.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Sounds like a plan," Alex concluded with a broad smile, stacking the pieces of paper in front of her as she stood and gave Katheryn a quick embrace before turning to leave. "I'm leaving the center in your hands for the rest of the day. See you at C.D.'s later tonight?"

"Absolutely," Katheryn agreed and watched as Alex took her leave, pausing to see another car arriving in her place seconds later. Molly traced a brief path across the grassy lawn before reaching the concrete walk that led straight to the building.

As Katheryn watched, her thoughts wandered. It would be great to finally begin the investigative end of the H.O.P.E. center's operation within the coming weeks. Alex agreed it was an excellent idea. And with Trent and Carlos' help, Kath knew they could make a go of the project.

A stream of gunfire suddenly whizzed past the center, pulling Katheryn out of her thoughts as she immediately and without hesitation broke into a sprint out of the center and overtook her best friend to the ground as the car drove past them and out of sight. As the two women gathered themselves back to their feet, they both looked down the street anxiously but saw no hint of the assailant to be found.

"Are you all right?" Kath panted, brushing the grassy remains off of herself and then Molly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Molly replied shakily.

Katheryn quickly dialed Trent's number into her cell phone.

"Trent Malloy."

"Hey, Trent. It's Kath."

Trent could tell by Katheryn's uneasy voice that something wasn't quite right. "What's up?"

"Molly and I almost just became victims of a drive-by at the center."

"Are you and Molly okay?" Trent asked, concern sweeping through him as he moved from his brand new office desk in steady route for his jacket drooped over the chair against the wall.

"Yeah," Katheryn was quick to assure him.

"Thank God," Trent uttered, immediately relieved.

Carlos continued eyeing Trent curiously from the loft area he had just completed furnishing, wondering what his best friend's sudden disturbance was all about as he angled the chair to face the sofa. Displeased with the arrangement, he finally gave up and joined Trent downstairs in time to hear him say that he was on his way.

Meanwhile, Kath bid her quick goodbyes and hung up, turning to Molly with shock suddenly overcoming her as she saw the blood stain on her arm. "Molly! You're hurt." She quickly dove in and caught her as she weakened beneath herself.

"It's just a crease." Molly fought the drowsiness she suddenly felt, steadying herself back on her own two feet and insisting she was fine.

"Let's get you inside," Katheryn insisted, putting an arm around Molly and helping her into the center.

By the time Trent and Carlos arrived at the center, Katheryn had patched up the wound on Molly's arm the best she could with the first aid kit, arguing that she should see a doctor.

"What can I say?" Molly scoffed with a barely detectable smile as she pulled her sleeve down over the bandage. "I guess some of your gusto is wearing off on me these days."

"Not funny." Katheryn closed the first aid kit with a touch of anger, glancing up as the guys slipped inside Alex's office space where the girls still were.

Trent took one look at the first aid kit and Molly, his eyes widening with concern even more as he noticed the blood-soaked bandage lying on the table. He turned to Katheryn. "I thought you said everyone was okay?"

"I did," Kath sighed. "That was before we realized otherwise."

Trent bent over and pressed a kiss on Molly's forehead, his hand gripping her shoulder gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Carlos too gave Katheryn a knowing look, thankful to still have her with him and sighed. "What happened out there?"

Katheryn, with an intense exhale on her lips, forced herself up and away from the chair she occupied to gaze out of the window behind Alex's desk. "It happened so fast. It was all quiet and then I heard gunfire. I rushed outside to protect Molly. And then it was over."

"You didn't see a license plate number or anything?" Carlos asked, and Kath shook her head. Carlos then returned to his thoughts, remembering Katheryn's near brush with danger last week. "I wonder if it's connected somehow."

"What's that?" Trent inquired.

"This and that brick that got thrown through your family's kitchen window."

"Brick?" Kath asked with a raise of her eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you guys actually figured out what hurt me?"

"Nope," Carlos chuckled wryly. "We just decided to give it a nickname."

"Very funny," Katheryn rolled her eyes.

Trent sighed, pacing away from them to gather his thoughts. "First you, Kath, and now Molly. Whoever is to blame for this is really getting me angry."

"Yeah, make that two of us," Carlos chimed in and turned to the girls. "Why don't you both bunk at the Malloy's until this thing is over?"

"Carlos, that's one of the places we were attacked. Like that's safe," Katheryn concluded sarcastically, taking a deep breath as she began to feel that no place was safe right now.

Carlos nodded and returned to his own thoughts also, knowing Kath was right. But he also knew they couldn't be alone. "Kath, I know you can handle yourself, but you and Molly shouldn't stay at home on your own. If this guy is after you both, you should put him off track by not being there at home."

Kath shrugged, feeling hopeless. "I know you're right. But still, it's like we're being stalked now. Once, it could have been some kid throwing a rock. But being shot at takes this to another level entirely. How are we supposed to trust we are safe anywhere? He could be after any of us for all we know."

"I agree with Carlos," Trent broke through firmly. "How about your apartment Carlos?"

"I'd love to have you both," Carlos didn't hesitate to reply but then remembered, "But I don't think I have the room for everyone." Carlos' face broadened into a light chuckle. "And I don't think you girls want to sleep on the couch I have."

"What do mean?" Kath retorted. "That couch is comfy."

Carlos cleared his throat nervously. "I guess only tall people would understand." Kath punch him on the arm. "Alright…only _we_ would understand…as tall people."

"What about Alex's place?" Molly inputted with a slow smile, looking from Trent to Carlos then to Katheryn.

"That's a great idea," Kath agreed and crossed to Alex's desktop phone, reaching for the device to dial Alex's home phone number. "I'll ask her right now."

Meanwhile, Trent and Carlos slipped out of the room and back into the center's foyer, both of them subjected to their own thoughts. It was Carlos who chose to break the silence first.

"Kath's right, Trent. What if any one of us is a target?"

The two men paused at the door in unison, Trent slipping his hands into his jeans pocket with a glance back towards the room they had just left. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Shouldn't one of us stay with them?"

"As much as I'd like to you," Trent sighed, "I'd like to get a head start on catching this guy."

"Yeah, me too," Carlos nodded and turned as he heard Katheryn telling Alex goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Katheryn was standing before them seconds later, a smile barely on the edge of her lips. "Alex said she'd love to have us over. So, which one of you will be going with us back over to our apartment to pack our bags."

"I will," Trent quickly spoke up, drawing perplexity from his best friend who gave him a direct glare in response. "Calm down there, Romeo. You and I both know what Butch said."

"Yeah. I remember." Carlos rolled his eyes away from Trent, ambling over to Kath, stopping once to turn around and point his finger in Trent's face to say, "You owe me one." He gave Katheryn a quick kiss and farewell before he was out of the center and in route for his Durango, leaving Kath somewhat confused.

"Now, what was all that about?" Katheryn interrogated as she and Trent walked to their vehicles, Molly trailing them from behind.

Trent smiled. "Oh, Butch just wants some help around Uppercuts to cover our first week of rent since we haven't gotten our first case yet."

"I see," Kath chuckled, tossing a duffle in the passenger seat of her ruby Corvette before boarding the little beauty and cranking the engine. "See you at the apartment."

Trent waved and smiled as Kath drove away, seeing her off safely before he turned his attentions to Molly who stood behind him waiting as he turned around. He wouldn't admit it, but she startled him somewhat. Molly's quick apology made that all seem like it had never happened though as the two found themselves locked eye to eye for a brief moment.

Trent chuckled softly, a smile spreading across his face. "Isn't very often these days we get to be alone together."

"I know," Molly agreed, reaching her hand to subtly slip it into Trent's by their sides. "But we are now."

"And as much as I'd like to keep it that way," Trent reluctantly pulled away from the pristine moment, "we should probably stay close to Kath."

Molly exhaled sharply, disappointment heard on her vocal cords. "After this is all over, we should take a trip or something."

Trent's smile preceded him as he slipped over to Molly's car and opened the door for her, allowing her to get in before he shut the door securely behind her and waved his goodbyes, returning to his Stingray to follow the girls home.

* * *

It didn't take Trent and Carlos long to dive into investigating this matter after they made sure Katheryn and Molly were settled into Alex's apartment for the night. They paced Thunder Investigations for at least half an hour, their shoes wearing down as they strode back and forth until they finally felt like giving up. Nothing that came to mind seemed to answer the hundreds of questions flowing in and out of their minds by the second. With one answer came another matching set of questions. And with each question came more confusion. They had no leads whatsoever. It almost seemed crazy to even dare to wish they'd meet with this culprit again to have a chance at identifying him. But one thing they knew for sure is that if trepidation was what the culprit intended on dispersing, they had been successful so far. That said, when a knock sounded on the doorframe leading downstairs to Uppercuts, the guys were more than happy to have a moment away from their raging thoughts as they were beginning to feel helpless.

"Nothing?" Butch questioned, crossing his arms as his voiced boomed throughout the large area. Trent shook his head. "You know this reminds me of the time I was tracking a mysterious jewel thief."

Carlos lifted his head towards Butch curiously. Trent on the other hand was more cautious towards the spinning of this tale.

"You see," Butch continued. "A lady by the name of Alice Devin asked me to track down whoever it was that was stealing her jewelry. But there didn't seem to be any evidence whatsoever. After the first night of staking out her house and nodding myself insane, I found her necklace tucked under the doormat at her front door." Butch chuckled. "That lady was thrilled. Couldn't stop telling me her thanks. But then she asked if I caught the thief. I told her no and that I was sure she had just misplaced it. She refused to believe me. So I staked out her house three more nights in a row. Came up empty each night. I was about ready to tell her off when I realized each night I had caught a wink of sleep for at least thirty minutes. At my most vulnerable point, that old cuss took advantage and came right in."

"How did you know?" Carlos inquired, having been swept right into the tale.

Butch smiled to himself and slowly replied, "Because not a word of this is true."

"What do you mean?" Carlos demanded while Trent was on the edge of laughter.

"Maybe all these little things that keep happening is a distraction to draw you in. Like my story. While you were caught up in it, you didn't realize someone had come in behind you there." Butch paused, pointing towards the door where Tommy stood, grinning from ear to ear.

Carlos refused to believe that Butch's story was entirely fiction. But he understood the point well. He had learned that lesson many times while as an officer. Perhaps he could brush up on those skills some as it appeared.

Tommy stepped forward in between the two tired PIs. "You didn't show up at the dojo today, Trent. What's going on?"

"Molly and Kath were nearly hurt in a drive-by," Trent explained.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Are they okay?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah. They're staying with Alex tonight. Just to be on the safe side."

"Good thinking. Well, I'll see you at home, Trent."

"See ya," Carlos called out as Tommy slipped out of the office.

They could hear Tommy's quick steps descending the outside steps when what felt like some kind of explosion softly shook the street corner.

"What in the world?!" Trent barely spoke as all three men rushed out into the night, quickly hurrying down to the street to see licking flames rolling up into the sky from a nearby car alongside the street and Tommy Malloy lying lifeless on the sidewalk a car-link away.

"Tommy!" Trent shouted, charging over to his brother. He lifted Tommy's head off of the concrete sidewalk and checked his pulse. "Tommy! Wake up! Tommy!"

Sirens wailed in the distance as a fire engine stalled to a stop seconds later, streams of water pouring over the intense flames while paramedics descended upon the scene. Tommy was barely awake by the time a paramedic made his way over to them. They treated him the best they could before an ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital with Trent still by his side the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Hours seem to march on, the entire Malloy family gathered in a nearby hospital waiting room with Carlos while they waited on any word from the doctor concerning Tommy's condition. The last Trent was able to pull from a nurse was that he was stable and that the doctor would speak to them soon. But Trent could see behind the professional front that she was putting on for the family's sake. He knew everything was not as good as she had made it sound but chose not to argue or make a scene. Instead he muttered a prayer under his breath, feeling the prayer almost instantly being answered as Walker and Katheryn strode out of the opening elevator doors down the hall.

"Walker," Trent greeted, alerting the others who were trying hard to stay awake.

Katheryn immediately gave Mrs. Malloy a comforting embrace while Tandy latched on to her side and Ty tried best to stay strong from where he sat in the far corner. She immediately met with Carlos gaze as he stood from his seat and met Katheryn as she temporarily parted from Katie and Tandy. "How is he?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head. "We don't yet."

Katheryn didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Carlos, feeling his strong arms around her in return. She sighed sharply and shut her eyes to the pain around her. "What's going on here, Carlos?" She eased away to look him in the eyes. "First me, then Molly, and now Tommy."

The look in Carlos' eyes told her everything she needed to hear. The comfort in that knowing look of his seemed to make everything right again for at least a few seconds until the doctor began his walk down the hall.

Mrs. Malloy noticed him coming first and gently pushed past the others to meet the doctor. "How is my son? Is he okay?"

"He's resting now," the doctor assured her, waiting until the other family members were present to hear the news. "He suffered several first degree burns throughout his body. He will need a very lengthy time to heal. But that is all that I can see that is wrong with him. He's young and healthy. I believe he will be fine."

"Oh, thank God," Katie breathed through a mixture of laughter and tears as she turned and threw her arms around Trent. "Oh, thank God," she echoed, crying tears of thankfulness onto her eldest son's shoulders, his strong arms wrapped around her as he also uttered a brief prayer of thanks.

Kath stepped forward, smiling. "Can we see him?"

"Just for a moment," the doctor insisted. "He needs his rest."

* * *

The next morning, Trent, Carlos, and Katheryn were huddled around Trent's desk up in Thunder Investigations, trying every which way to figure this thing out. So far, they had been back to each location and search the premises for any sign, any hint, and indication that could lead to some clue or lead for them to go on. Nothing. It was as if nothing had happened.

Katheryn was moving to pour another round of coffee for the threesome when a gentle trio of knocks stirred the PIs from their stupor. Kath stopped halfway between the office and the door as a small sliver of sunlight trickled inside, the door easing open about a hand's width as a pair of eyes peeked inside about four feet from the floor.

"Hello?" Katheryn inquired, reverting to a nearby chair to set her coffee cup down before she took a step or two closer. A young girl of about eight years of age slowly peeked inside, her shy, downward frown looking up towards Katheryn's gentle smile. "Hi," Kath extended her hand. "My name's Katheryn Beaumont. And you are?"

The girl warily shook Kath's hand and whispered, "Mary."

Kath gave the girl an even bigger smile. "Hello there, Mary." She perked up. "Hey, how would you like to meet my comrades in arms?"

Mary shrugged, clearly unsure what Katheryn meant but concluding it was safe. Katheryn took Mary over to Trent's office, the guys quickly putting on broad smiles and extending their hands to greet the little girl.

"This here is Mary," Kath introduced her as Trent and Carlos took turns making the girl feel welcome the best they knew how.

"Hey, there," Trent shook the girls hand and squatted down to her level. "So, what can we do for you?"

It took the girl a good part of half a minute to take a good, long look into each pair of eyes present around her before she finally managed to speak. "I—I saw what happened."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Carlos joined Trent at the girl's level while Katheryn stood behind her and listened.

Tears surfaced in the little girl's eyes as she tried to gather her words. Sobs began to flow as she opened her mouth, barely squeaking out a syllable or two. She turned around and flung her arms around Kath's side. Katheryn quickly crouched down low, taking the girl in her arms and comforting her.

When the tears finally subsided, Mary looked into Katheryn's eyes and said, "My older brother says PIs aren't real. I wanted to prove him wrong. So I was coming to see if you are for real. I saw an ad in the paper. Anyway, I was coming down the street last night when I saw that car explode. And that young man was hurt. I didn't know what to do, so I ran home. My parents think I'm making this up. I tell stories all the time. But I'm not lying!"

"We believe you," Kath insisted, smoothing the child's hair behind her ear. "Do you remember anything else?"

Mary thought for a second. "A man. He was standing across the street from the car. I didn't think anything about it. But he seemed to be watching the car and his watching. And he kept reaching for something in his pocket. As soon as that young man came out of your office, the other man left."

"Do you remember what the man looked like, Mary?" Trent asked eagerly.

"I—I think so."

"If you're up to it, there's some folks we'd like you to talk to," Trent explained.

After thinking about the prospect for a second, Mary looked up at Katheryn. "I'll only go if she goes."

"It's a deal," Trent smiled and shook hands with the young girl sealing the deal.

As Trent walked with Mary out of the building and down the steps, Carlos walked out with Kath, leaning in to her at a whisper. "See, told you you wouldn't be able to stay away for long."

* * *

"No. His eyes were a little wider than that. Yeah. Something like that. But—but his lips," Mary cocked her head slightly. "His lips were thinner. That's it!" She suddenly perked up, sitting up straight with her bony finger extended towards the computer screen and a small tear at bay on her eyelashes. "That's the man!"

Trent laid his hand gently on Mary's shoulder, drawing her eyes to him. "You did a great job, Mary." He smiled to reassure then raised back up to his full height, leaving Mary with Ranger Trivette and the sketch artist while he joined Katheryn and Ranger Walker at the senior ranger's desk. "What now?"

"Trivette will run the sketch through the database to see if we can find a match. How's Tommy doing?"

Trent sighed, rubbing his neck. "He's okay. Restless some. But okay. Doc says he'll be able to go home in a few days.

Carlos entered suddenly, joining the trio with a file in hand to give to Ranger Walker. "I passed Alex in the hall. She asked me to give this to you. Said she was late for court."

"Thanks, Carlos," Ranger Walker said, accepting the file and opening it to peruse it. He seemed captivated by a particular portion, immediately catching the young trio's attention.

"What is it?" Katheryn was the first to ask, reading Trent and Carlos' minds.

"It's the ballistic report from the H.O.P.E. center shooting with you and Molly."

"And?" Trent asked somewhat eagerly.

Walker set the file down on his desk. "The type of weapon used is military issue."

"Military issue?!" Carlos repeated, almost surprised. "I'm going to just assume the weapons are stolen. Unless you've angered the military any." He gave Katheryn the eye but didn't get more than a sarcastic glare in return to put him in his place.

"Hey, guys!" Trivette announced from his desk. The foursome gathered around his desk to see a picture of an actual face to match the computer drawing Mary had helped them generate. "We have a match. Myles Emerson. Lives just outside of Dallas. Been indicted twice on multiple counts of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. Received dishonorable discharge from the Marines in '91. That's when his file gets colorful."

Carlos narrowed in on the computer in thought. "So we have a stolen military weapon, a guy with a sketchy military past…seems this might be a guy with a grudge."

Katheryn exhaled. "One question here. Why would he be after me, Molly, and Tommy?! He isn't an old enemy or anything is he?" Both Trent, Carlos, and even the Rangers shook their heads, drawing a complete blank and not recognizing the man whatsoever. Kath turned away with a scoff on her lips, aggravated at what seemed to be like another dead end preventing them from making sense of this whole thing. She could hear footsteps following her as she slipped out into the hall and the busy flurry of human activity around her. She stopped suddenly, blocking anyone from seeing the tears surface in her eyes as she covered her face in her hands. It was silly really, no one would be fooled. But she had to cry it out…at least a little bit. Then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, causing her to turn around and drop her hands down by her sides. Kath swallowed hard as she looked up into Carlos' eyes and then laid her head on his shoulder, letting the tears flow as she held him close. They managed to find themselves sitting together on the hall bench moments later, Carlos handing Katheryn a tissue as she gathered herself together.

"How much longer, Carlos? I'm usually the strong one here." Kath sniffed hard and wiped away the last remaining remnants of tears from her eyes.

"I don't know," Carlos admitted somewhat lamely but found strength as she turned, letting him look into her pretty eyes. "But I do know whoever is doing this wants you to feel defeated."

"I know." Kath let her hand cover Carlos' as he set his gently on her leg. "I just can't help but think that any one of us could be next. And we aren't any closer to catching this guy than when we first started."

"That's where you're wrong."

Katheryn looked up and past Carlos to see Trivette smiling over them. He slipped Carlos a piece of paper, making Kath anxious as he saw him smile from ear to ear.

"I'll continue digging for more. Trent said he'll follow you both."

Without saying a word upon nodding to acknowledge Trivette's comment, Carlos stood and motioned for Katheryn to follow.

Katheryn followed Carlos eagerly, pausing next to him while they waited for the golden elevator doors to open. "What?! What is it?"

Carlos flashed the piece of paper in front of her. "Got an address."

Katheryn snatched the piece of paper, not quite confident if she was happier about seeing that smile she had fallen in love with ages ago or the address she held in hand. It was probably both, she concluded, stepping over the threshold of the opening elevator with Carlos by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Her thoughts raging, Katheryn found it extremely compromising to simply sit in silence as Carlos drove them out of the Dallas city limits and into the country outskirts in route for their suspect's address. How it stood, they would only be asking this man a few questions to find out just why he was hanging around the scene of the crime. Mary, although such a sweet little girl, was still clearly very disturbed from everything that had transpired. Just because she remembered one man didn't mean he was the one to blame. Still, this mystery man's speckled record raised plenty of suspicion to warrant caution.

"What's on your mind?" Carlos broke the silence, stealing Katheryn away from her self-guided tour of the familiar roads the traveled.

Kath turned her head and flashed a smile. "Mary. She seems like such a sweet gal."

"Seems?" Carlos asked, his brow arched curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe I've been hanging around Walker too much," Kath chuckled. "I just have a feeling. It's probably nothing."

"Well," Carlos smiled, confidently reaching over with one hand to wrap it securely in Kath's. "I've learned to trust those instincts of yours."

Katheryn didn't hesitate to tighten her grasp gently within Carlos' hand. "You're too sweet. But seriously. Sometimes this instinct as you call it can get annoying. For once I'd like to be confident about a choice I make without these feelings."

"Oh, you are," Carlos was quick to reassure her. "Believe me. You are."

At the sound of her cell phone, Katheryn picked it up off the dash where she had left it and answered, "Beaumont."

"Hey, Kath. Trivette."

"What's up?"

"We got a bit of a problem. After you two left, Mary disappeared."

"What do you mean? Is she okay?"

Trivette exhaled as he glanced out of the window by his desk at Ranger Headquarters to see Walker's Dodge RAM speeding away. "Walker and Trent are headed out to look for her."

"What happened?" Kath admitted silently that an endless stream of questions seemed to be all she could muster.

"Well, Trent was just about to leave to follow you guys when he turned around and she was gone."

"That's weird," Kath quipped, throwing a glance towards Carlos as he turned onto a narrow two-lane highway. "Keep us updated."

"Will do. Be careful."

"Always." Katheryn hung up the phone and watched as a building in the middle of a large open field came into view. It was situated across the road from what seemed to be miles of desolate farmland. A few trees dotted the landscape enough to make it look homey but not enough to get excited over. Turning her gaze back to the little house, she spotted a sign at the end of the lengthy driveway that indicated the house number. "This is it," Katheryn nodded towards the sign.

Carlos turned up the driveway, parking the Durango just behind the only vehicle on the premises by the looks of things. Powering off the engine, Carlos and Kath got out of the car in unison, meeting each other in front of the vehicle before they walked the rest of the way together. Upon climbing the steps leading up to the rather small makeshift porch, Carlos placed three careful knocks on the door and stood aside, flashing Kath a smile to fill in the silence. No answer came. After two minutes, they both were beginning to feel uneasy and drew their weapons carefully.

"I'll check around back. Stay here," Carlos whispered, hurrying down the steps from the porch and around the corner of the aged house.

Katheryn gave the surrounding property a thorough glance as she listened to the birds singing and wind lightly breathing into the few trees on the openly secluded property. With her semi-automatic still clutched in hand, Katheryn paced the narrow porch, coming to the first window and peeking inside through a gap in the broken glass. It was hard to see inside due to the change in light, the inside of the home being rather dark compared to the bright summer day outside. She continued to gaze though, squinting hard to get the best look she could. From what she could tell, the owner had left in a hurry. Magazines, furniture, and even dishes were scattered every which way. Either a fight had taken place or a wild animal had been loosened on the premises.

"Nothing," Carlos announced, briefly startling Kath as she spun around to face him. "Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's alright," Katheryn replied flatly, turning back to catch another quick glance through the broken window before she holstered her weapon back at the base of her back, letting her blouse cover the concealed weapon.

"I got a look inside. Looks like somebody hasn't been keeping the place up for a while."

"Yeah," Kath nodded in agreement. "I noticed. So what do you think?"

"Well, I can't say that I am impressed by the place." Katheryn deadpanned, Carlos chuckling in response. "Oh, you mean about our suspect." Kath rolled her eyes this time, smiling as she followed Carlos back to the SUV. "Let's write down that license plate number and see if Trivette can shed any more light on this for us."

Carlos' cell phone chimed this time. "Sandoval. Oh, hey, Trivette. What's up?"

"I just uncovered a bit of a mystery about your suspect."

"Oh?" Carlos closed his door as he climbed aboard the vehicle, watching absentmindedly through the windshield as Katheryn wrote down the license plate number on her hand-held notepad outside.

"He's dead," Trivette informed Carlos quite bluntly.

"Come again?"

"That address is a fake. Myles Emerson died two years ago."

Carlos waved Kath to the vehicle when she looked his way. "So Mary lied to us?"

"Yup. It appears so."

"Why would she lie?" Carlos asked, piquing Katheryn's curiosity as she heard him from just outside the vehicle as she opened her door. She stood there silently, as if waiting for more information to fill in the gaps of mystery.

"You know as much as I do, man."

"Well, we got a license plate number from a vehicle that was left here. Maybe that will help."

"Great. See you back at headquarters then."

"Sure thing."

Katheryn quickly reclaimed her seat in the passenger side of the Durango as Carlos set aside his cell phone. "What's up?"

"Mary lied to us. Myles Emerson is dead."

Katheryn arched a brow in surprise. "Dead?! Why would a lovely little girl like Mary lie to authorities? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe someone is forcing her to do this."

"I hope you're right, Kath. I'd hate to think she was in on this with someone."

"Yeah," Katheryn replied somberly as Carlos put the SUV in reverse and directed them back towards Dallas.

They were nearly back across the county line when Katheryn cast a quick glance up into the rearview mirror to see a vehicle trailing them from behind by about three car-links. "Carlos," she pointed to the mirror to which Carlos applied a brief glance. "They've been there ever since we turned on to this road. That was ten minutes ago." She chuckled, "I'm probably overreacting."

Carlos smiled, the notion fading as he too glanced once more into the mirror to see one of the passengers easing out of the window to aim a high-caliber weapon in their direction. "No. I don't think you are. Hang on!" Carlos suddenly accelerated forward, clocking in at eighty miles per hour and climbing. But the truck following them never slowed, keeping up with them all the way.

Katheryn had by now drawn her weapon, giving the outside mirror her undivided attention while waiting for any indication that action was necessary. Two bullets ricocheted off of the back of the SUV, causing Carlos to swerve by inches. Without hesitation, Katheryn unbuckled and leaned out of the open passenger window, firing off three consecutive shots at their assailant before ducking back inside. Four more shots made contact with the tailgate window, shattering it into pieces as Kath and Carlos ducked down by impulse. A fifth bullet punctured the left rear tire causing Carlos to lose control of the vehicle entirely. The vehicle skidded across the road before losing balance, tumbling across the highway and into the grassy edge were it flipped upside down to a standstill.

Little sparks and flames flickered from the engine as the assailants came to a stop by the wreckage. They gave the scene a howling laugh in amusement before speeding away, leaving the impending explosion as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

Molly tried to pace her steps as the elevator doors slid open and she stepped out of its meager shelter into the hall, traversing a steady pace through the thin crowds surrounding her in her route to Ranger Headquarters. She didn't want to seem too anxious or frightened. After all, there was probably no need to be. Katheryn had been late calling before. That didn't mean something had gone array. Still, Molly tried her best to keep a straight face, swallowing hard to fight off the gnawing feeling right in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

An entire hour had passed before Molly had decided waiting by the telephone in the apartment would wear her down to a thread. Katheryn had phoned to say she was heading out with Carlos' to interview someone for their case. It seemed routine. It wasn't anything Kath had not done before. But when the phone had not rang two hours past the time Katheryn said she would call, worry began to set in until it began to feel disturbing.

Molly paused at the door to Company B and absentmindedly read the lettering on the door before she shut her eyes, took a deep breath to rid herself of worry, and pushed open the door resolutely, looking across the large space for a familiar face. She met Trivette just in time as he was gathering himself from his desk and reaching for his Stetson.

He settled the hat on his head just before turning to realize he had a visitor and smiled. "Molly, what brings you here?"

Molly cleared her throat, nervously fidgeting with her purse strap in hand by her side. "I, uh, I don't know."

Trivette removed his hat and took a step closer to Molly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm worried about Katheryn. She hasn't called in two hours since she left with Carlos for some interview."

"Yeah," Trivette nodded. "They went out to look for someone we suspected could have been involved with hurting you guys. But I found out the address was bogus. So they were headed back here the last time I spoke with them."

Molly let out a brief sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you heard from them." Her smile faded. "But I still can't shake this feeling."

"You know," Trivette sighed. "To be honest I've been feeling the same way since Trent and Walker left too."

Molly's concern resurfaced in her eyes. "What do you mean? Where did they go?"

"Well our supposed star witness split before we had a chance to stop her. Trent and Walker went looking for her."

"I see. Are they coming back yet?"

Trivette shook his head. Molly could see the same feeling she felt in Trivette's eyes and wished she hadn't. It didn't make her own feeling any better.

"We've got to find them," Molly stated firmly. "We have to go looking for them!"

"Molly, I want to help them as much as you do. But we have to know what we are dealing with here before we go out there. If something has happened to them, we'll be no good to them if we get ourselves hurt too."

"Yeah," Molly scoffed, sniffing away a rogue tear. "That's easy for you to say. You haven't been shot at recently." She immediately regretted her words and let a tear slip away and down her cheek. "I—I'm sorry, Jimmy. I don't know why I said that."

"Come here," Trivette instructed, gently wrapping his arms around the crying young woman. "It'll be okay. I promise you we'll find them."

* * *

Carlos could only make out a blurry outline of his surroundings as his eyes flickered open. Despite his lack of vision, he could hear a distinct dripping coming from beside him. If his guess was right, the gas tank had been punctured. At any moment, the gasoline could ignite and cause the entire structure around him to combust. Leaning his head back to catch his breath, Carlos struggled to breath, feeling his seatbelt securely holding him captive. Meanwhile, he lifted a hand to his throbbing head, cringing as he drew his hand away to see a small shimmering of blood on his bruised hand. He tried to shift his weight to free himself, feeling around for something to cut the seatbelt. But nothing seemed to be within his grasp that could help.

As his vision cleared somewhat, he turned to get a glimpse of Katheryn, praying that she was okay. "Kath?!" He called out weakly and then again a bit stronger, urgency lacing his strained tone as he reached a hand towards the limp frame beside him.

Carlos then swallowed hard, desperation in his gentle cry that only he could hear as he struggled to free himself. It suddenly occurred to him that Katheryn had not been buckled up when the vehicle crashed. No matter how bad he felt, he knew Katheryn could be worse off than he was. And it didn't really matter who was hurt the most, he thought, finally detaching the seatbelt by some miracle and bracing himself so that he did not injure himself further due to the fact that the SUV was still upside down. He slowly let his weight fall to the roof of the vehicle, crouching low before he braced himself and kicked the window in to shatter it. As he wormed his way out of the window, he could hear small flames igniting around him. In seconds the spilled gasoline would be its target and they both would be history.

As Carlos stood to his feet, he nearly collapsed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He ignored it, writing it off as a bad sprain and limping as fast as he could around to the other side of the vehicle. Not wasting even one minute second, Carlos reached through the window, groaning and struggling as he placed one hand underneath Katheryn's neck and reached as far as he could to reach beneath her legs. He lifted her slightly and began guiding her body out of the window. He prayed her injuries were few. He didn't want to hurt her further; but he had no choice. She would die if he didn't take the chance. Finally freeing Katheryn from the SUV, Carlos hoisted her safely into his arms and hurried across the random field, ignoring his own limp that was steadily slowing him down. He didn't stop once, running with all his might to whatever safety that could be provided for them far from where they had been. Fifty yards away from the vehicle, bellowing flames suddenly imploded from within the vehicle, sending bellowing smoke towering into the sky. The sound and impact of the explosion caused Carlos to stumble, but he fought against it, safely finding shelter behind a patch of wooden brush five more yards away. Lowering Kath to the ground next to him, Carlos held Katheryn to himself as close as he could, catching his breath through heavy breaths while turning around to watch as his vehicle disintegrated before his eyes. Had he not opened his eyes when he did, that would have been them inside that disastrous sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Carlos struck the match once then twice but without any luck to get the thing to light. It tried its hardest but couldn't hold a flame worth anything. Tossing it aside angrily, Carlos felt around himself. Two sticks. Hey, it worked for boy scouts, right? Yet, he wasn't sure his run of luck was that of outstanding the past couple of hours. Desperately and breathlessly he rubbed the two sticks together for nearly half an hour. He had to get a fire going to dry them both off. Had he avoided that little creek a mile back, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Just one glance at Katheryn, still lying unconscious next to him, Carlos fought the wave of guilt that told him this was all his fault. He would never forgive himself if she didn't wake up. Heaving a raspy sigh as he threw the wooden sticks across the grass, Carlos stood and knelt down next to Katheryn a few feet away. He was shivering quite heavily himself although no one was there to even notice. So he slipped his jacket off and rolled it up tightly before he raised her head and laid it gently back down on the makeshift pillow.

Carlos smiled a little as he moved some hair out of her face, not caring much that she still couldn't hear him. "You wouldn't leave me out here would you?" he teased. "You know the woods can be pretty scary. A man would be crazy not to take someone along. Someone he could hold a little close to keep the fear out. That is, he'd want someone he could protect. Unlike some of us who can't seem to keep others from getting hurt." He looked at the long stretch of empty road and then the afternoon sky above them. "It'll be getting dark in a couple of hours. We should try to follow the road to a gas station or something."

Carlos had turned away, sniffling and swallowing the lump in his throat when he heard a groan and faint voice next to him. Katheryn raised a weary hand to her head, cringing as she cried softly, "My head." She tried to sit up but Carlos wouldn't let her. "Carlos?! Where are we? What happened?"

"We were in a wreck," he explained, taking her by the shoulders and searching for her eyes. "Do you remember?"

Katheryn nodded faintly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Gosh, my head won't stop throbbing." At this she surrendered and laid her head back down. But Carlos wouldn't let her do that either and helped her sit up. "Carlos? What are you doing?"

"Maybe it's not such a good idea you going back to sleep. What if you have a concussion or something?"

"Yeah," Kath sighed and fought back at a yawn. "I forgot about that." By now she had come to enough to set aside her own ailments. She gently brushed her finger over a cut on Carlos' face. "A—are you okay?!"

Carlos nodded away her concern with a wave of his hand to assure her everything was okay. He shot a glance back towards the vacant road and sighed. "You think you can walk?"

"I—I think so."

Carlos gathered himself to his feet before he offered Katheryn a hand, guiding her arm around him to support her as they attempted to put some distance between themselves and the horrors they had just survived.

##

Trent slipped inside the Company B headquarters ahead of Walker after they had just arrived back from a rather futile search for their young accomplice. It was hard to imagine such an innocent, sweet little girl having been involved in such a heartless string of crimes and attempted murders. But it was all they had to go on now. She had given them false information. What more could they think? Making sure Walker had the door before he let go of it, Trent pressed forward, immediately noticing Molly wiping a tear from her face as she drew away from Trivette's embrace.

"Molly?" Trent hurried his step, taking Molly into his own arms. He pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Kath never called. I think something's happened to her and Carlos, Trent. I've never felt this way before, and I don't like it one bit."

Trent wrapped his arms around her once more.

It was Walker's phone that alerted them all this time, the senior Ranger hurrying to answer it on the third ring. "Walker."

Everyone else looked on in anticipation.

"We'll be right there." Walker firmly returned the phone to its home. "Mary was just seen getting out of a cab at a motel about ten minutes from here. Trivette, you and I will check out this lead. Molly, Trent...you guys look for Katheryn and Carlos. Trivette will give you the address they followed."

The trio nodded and filed out of the office before Walker and Trivette joined them in earnest. They didn't have one second to lose.

##

The motel was tucked quaintly on the outskirts of Dallas, surrounded by many less that reputable establishments while managing to be quite the eyesore all on its own. The white-washed, L-shaped, two-story dilapidation perfectly secluded it's twenty car parking lot space that came exclusively with a host of grassy intruders pushing their ways through the cracks in the three decade old cement. To top it all off, the vacancy sign flickered helplessly from the desk of the manager inside the motel office. It was more like a closet that an office. But how much management could this establishment really need at this point? It seemed to be taking care of its own demise quite well all on its own.

"Nice digs," Trivette jabbed at the place with choice words as he shut the passenger side door to Walker's truck before joining his partner in route for room eleven of which had been the room alleged to be where Mary had resorted into earlier.

They came to a stop in front of the door, Walker giving the door three steady knocks. Seconds later the door squeaked open, a young woman in her late twenties appearing in the meager opening. "What do you want?" she pressed. Walker and Trivette could tell by her swollen eyes and matted hair that she was far from all right and glanced at each other cautiously.

"Ma'am," Walker began courteously. "Would you mind telling us if a little girl named Mary is here with you?"

The woman seemed frightened, her eyes flashing open at the mention of that name. "What do you want with her?! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Is she here?" Trivette asked, dipping to the side to get a glimpse through the broken window.

As soon as Trivette looked back at the young woman, she collapsed without warning, her limp body falling helplessly to the ground in a single heap. Walker burst through the door without hesitation, scooping her up and onto the motel room bed. Trivette busied himself with his gun in hand, giving the room a quick sweep before he holstered his weapon and joined Walker by the now stirring young woman's bedside.

"How is she?" Trivette inquired, watching her eyelids flutter open and shut.

"Annie?" Walker began, surprising Trivette.

"Wait," Trivette scoffed. "You know her?"

Walker nodded. "Her hair's shorter. But it looks like Annie Mahoney to me, Trivette. Do me a favor and call the prison. See what Wade Mahoney's been up to lately."

"Sure thing," Trivette replied before flipping open his cell phone and pacing outside to make the call.

Meanwhile, Walker tucked a few pillows beneath the woman's head. He resorted to the putrid bathroom for a washcloth and soaked it beneath the sink's cool stream before returning to Annie to dab her warm face and comfort her.

Annie wakened slowly. "Sorry about that."

Walker smiled. "Don't sweat it." His smile faded. "What do you know about Mary, Annie?"

Annie stifled a sob as she pushed herself upright to sit on the edge of the bed. She buried her face in her hands and inhaled sharply before she opened her mouth to speak. "I've been looking after her for a few weeks ever since her mother was killed by that Mahoney's henchmen he sent after me."

"I don't understand." Walker's eyebrows came together in confusion. "I thought Miss Cahill and Miss Beaumont helped you get back on your feet."

"They did," Annie assured. "I was holding down a steady job as a receptionist at a local law firm when I started getting notes in the mail threatening my life. I thought it would pass after Mahoney was put away for good. But they didn't stop."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wanted me to deal for him. Just like he was preparing me for before I ran away from him the first time and Katheryn and Carlos found me. But I refused. Then he started saying that if I didn't do what he wanted, he would hurt my friends." She choked back another sob. "I don't know what to do. I hope he hasn't hurt anyone because of me."

"Actually," Walker hesitated to reveal that Mahoney's henchmen had nearly been successful in their attempts against several lives. Instead he offered a smile and helped Annie to her feet. "Let's get you to somewhere safe."

Trivette was ending his phone call at the same time Walker and Annie stepped out of the motel room. He spun around at the shuffling at the door. "Annie?" He finally did recognize her this time. "Are you okay?"

Annie nodded vaguely.

"Where's Mary?" Trivette inquired.

Annie collapsed again before she was able to answer the Ranger's question. Walker caught her and carried her to the truck before they left in route for Ranger headquarters and hopefully the discovery of some answers to their questions.

##

Molly took advantage of the ride into the outskirts of Dallas to call Mrs. Malloy, Pastor Jones, and Butch to let them know what was going on. They all seemed to take the news as best as could be expected in such a situation. They knew Carlos and Katheryn could hold their own. Still, a level of reality hung in the air at the notion of something bad happening to either one of them. They all were like one big family. And two of them were missing from the picture.

She said her final goodbye to Mrs. Malloy just as she began to see something come into view while Trent parked the car on the roadside. Setting aside her cell phone, she somberly reached a hand to cover Trent's arm which rested on the middle console of his covered Stingray Corvette, immediately seeing in the distance what appeared to be the remains of a Durango much like Carlos'. At least it looked strikingly similar. But still, how could one really tell through the mangled, burned up pieces that remained?

Trent and Molly turned to look at each other and saw the same fear in each other's eyes before they climbed from the car and began approaching the scene's edge. A fire truck, two police units, and a paramedic unit lined the roadside for several yards, another pair of emergency personnel vehicles taking up space in a grassy portion of the field near the wreckage.

It took all the strength within Molly for her to hold back her tears as she watched the flurry of activity. She then felt Trent give her hand a gentle squeeze. Molly turned to look at him but couldn't quite see him clearly through the tears that blinded her vision. So she turned back to look at the scene again, putting another few feet in between them and Trent's Corvette as they approached a cop.

The suited detective immediately recognized Trent from his visits to the department in the past and extended his hand for a hand shake of which Trent accepted, watching the fellow grin and carry on. "Malloy. What are you doing way out here, man? Seems like forever since I saw you last."

Trent didn't feel like smiling and slipped his hands back into his jeans' pockets. "We're looking for Carlos. He and Katheryn Beaumont came out here to talk with someone and never came back.

The detective seemed confused. "I don't understand. They're sitting right over there with the paramedics. You mean no one called you guys?"

Trent shook his head, not really caring much as the detective's words began to make sense. But he didn't have a chance to act before Molly was already halfway there. He found her as her arms were wrapped tightly around Carlos, her tears flowing freely as she watched as they were helping Katheryn on to the gurney to get into the ambulance. Carlos explained that she was okay. They were just taking precautions with what pain she was complaining of.

In what seemed like an eternity of time later, Molly, Trent, and Carlos were surrounding a restless Katheryn in her hospital room, listening to her fuss about being held captive overnight when she was perfectly fine to go home. A good night's rest was all she needed. But Carlos would not hear another word and quickly set her straight to obey the doctor's orders. Better to be safe than sorry, he had concluded to himself, trying to remember he couldn't protect her all the time. Although if he could, he'd guard her with his own life. Still, she would never go down without a fight. At least that much was comforting to him as he shed a bright smile over her to deny any notion of having nearly lost the love of his life. She gave him a knowing smile in return, reminding him all over again why they were in each other's life.

"May we come in?" a feminine voice alerted them from the open door.

Katheryn peered behind Trent and Molly to get a look at Alex as the latter pushed open the door and crossed to Kath's bedside with arms outstretched. Alex gave Katheryn a close embrace before she noticed a look in the young woman's eye.

"I'm not telling you a thing, Kath," Alex began, reading her mind.

"Alex," Katheryn begged. "I know you know something. I'm not stupid you know."

Alex smiled. "You get some rest. I'll tell you in the morning."

"I promise I'll rest. But I can tell you're not telling me something on purpose. You don't want me to know what you found out."

Alex let a raspy sigh go, her smile still hanging on as she looked to Carlos almost asking his permission. He gave her a barely detectible nod before Alex looked back at Katheryn. "We found Mary."

"That's wonderful!" Katheryn beamed. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not. But that's not all. We also found Annie."

"Annie? Annie Mahoney?"

Alex nodded. "She was in a motel room just outside of Dallas."

"I don't understand though. What does Annie have to do with Mary?"

"Annie had been looking after Mary ever since Mary's father was killed by some of Wade Mahoney's henchmen. She thought Wade wouldn't find out but he did. When he did, Wade started threatening her to work for him. To take up dealing drugs for him while he was still in prison. Annie refused. Mahoney's men began frightening her randomly, throwing bricks through her apartment window and flattening her car tires. Little things like that. He then sent word that he'd start harming her friends if she didn't comply."

"So that's why he started attacking us," Katheryn supplemented, finally connecting all the dots. "Where is Annie now? Is she safe?"

Alex shook her head. "Walker had her transferred to a safe house with around the clock protection."

"When can I see her?" Katheryn asked eagerly.

Carlos squeezed her hand gently. "Take it easy there. In due time."

"Oh, I know," Kath smiled, also squeezing Carlos' hand in return. "It's just been so long since I've seen her. And after all this, I'm sure she could use a friend."

"And I will see to it that you two meet," Alex assured her. "Meanwhile, she gave us a lead on where Mahoney's goons might be hanging out."

"There's no way we'll be able to find them all," Katheryn stated almost hopelessly. "They're scattered everywhere."

"True," Trent inserted. "But maybe a few will decide to cut themselves some slack and give others up."

"I hope so," Katheryn sighed, thinking of the narrowing scrapes they all barely escaped this week. "I just can't wait to get back home." She suddenly turned somber. "What about you? Are you okay?"

With a brief nod to acknowledge what he considered was unnecessary concern, Carlos moved to press a kiss on Kath's forehead before turning to leave. "Get some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Katheryn's slowing-growing smile could have lit up the entire room. "I look forward to it."

Trent also said his goodbyes, gave Molly a brief kiss, and announced he would walk with Carlos back to the Stingray. After all, Carlos didn't have a ride of his own.

As soon as the men were out of earshot, Katheryn turned to watch the moon. She had a good view of it from the bed and exhaled happily at the sight as she turned back to look at Alex and Molly. "I'm so thankful for you guys. It's funny how when one of us is attacked, it feels like we are all being attacked."

Alex and Molly nodded in unison.

"I'm just glad we know who to blame now," Molly said, her voice filled with relief as she smiled.

"Me too," Alex chimed in, reaching to put an arm around Molly and squeeze Katheryn's hand. "You girls mean so much to me. If I could only get my hands on Mahoney!"

Katheryn laughed gently. "I'm sure Walker would beat you to the punch."

"Haha. Very funny," Alex chuckled. She then glanced at her watch. "Well, I best be getting home. I have to be in court first thing in the morning."

Katheryn and Molly took turns hugging Alex before she turned and left, leaving Molly and Katheryn alone among the sound of the hospital corridor.

"Do you want me to stay with you overnight?" Molly asked.

Kath shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly heeding her best friend's words, Molly reached for her purse and gave Katheryn a hug. "I'll call you once I'm home."

"Oh!" Kath interjected suddenly. "Will you call Josie too? I promised her I'd call hours ago to let her know if I could take a shift at the center tonight. Well," she shrugged. "That's not happening as you can see."

Molly nodded, smiling broadly as she started for the door. "I will. You get some rest now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then," Kath waved, and Molly was gone around the corner and into the hall leaving Katheryn feeling more alone than she thought she would feel once everyone had left.

She reached for the television remote and turned on the TV. The television was small and not very close. But Kath could see it enough to make out the shows and channels. She landed on the news station seconds later, reliving the horrors of her day briefly as the news reporter spoke from the scene. Thankfully, they went to another story…breaking news in fact that had Katheryn held to the screen in disbelief.

 _Breaking news at this time…Authorities are on the scene of what appears to be a drive-by shooting and kidnapping. We are still receiving the details of this story at the time; but we do know that there has been at least one fatality. We will have more on this story as it unfolds._

Katheryn's heart sank and broke into a million pieces as they scanned the landscape of the said crime scene, revealing the premises of a place that looked strikingly similar to the First Christian Church of Dallas.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **TRAPPED**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

It was all Trent could do to keep his composure as the heat rose into his face, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he pushed his way through the gathered crowd to the edge of the red and blue lit caution tape that was roped around the church. Thankfully Carlos was there to hold him at bay only for Mrs. Malloy to appear, wrapping her arms around her eldest son as her tears ran freely. Still, Trent could not take his eyes off of the disheartening scene. Moreover, he couldn't resist the anger that rose with him, tempting him with every thought imaginable concerning what he would do if he could get a hold of the kidnapper.

"Oh, Trent," Katie sobbed. "It happened so quickly. Roscoe tried to stop them. But they were too strong for him."

"It's okay," Trent whispered softly. "We'll find her." He raised his mother's face gently with his finger beneath her chin. "Nothing will happen to her. We have to believe that."

"Oh, I know, Trent. I do." Katie suddenly turned, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned and embraced Molly.

"I came as soon as I saw the news," Molly offered, making eye contact with Trent over Mrs. Malloy's shoulder. She could see the anger in his eyes and was afraid of what he might do. She nodded gently, as if by some miracle he would understand what she was trying to convey. Molly only prayed silently in her heart that the nod he gave in return was the reply she wanted.

"Hey," Carlos announced his presence as he approached the small group. "I just spoke with a friend of mine from the department. He says the fatality was a gardener who was staying at the church later than usual. They're sending a unit out to his family as we speak."

"What about Tandy?" Mrs. Malloy managed through stifled sobs.

Carlos shook his head slowly, his downcast glance telling them everything they were afraid to hear.

Trent scoffed. "There were no witnesses? Nothing?"

Carlos shook his head again. "Nothing."

Both men settled into their thoughts, sifting through every possible scenario until Carlos snapped his fingers, raising his head a little higher. "We've got to go back."

"Go back where?" Trent was clearly confused.

"To the shack Kath and I went to. That's got to be the hideout."

"Why would it be?" Molly questioned.

A broad grin spread across Carlos' face. "The note on the brick is why." He noticed the others' confusion and sighed before he continued to explain. "Trent and I didn't think a whole lot about it at the time. But that brick or rock or whatever it was that hurt Kath had an engraving on it. It was the address of the shack."

Trent began to understand and finished the thought. "So Mahoney tried to lure Kath to the shack to do her harm. But his plan failed. But he thought she was refusing."

"So he began coming after us too," Molly inserted.

"Yeah," Carlos scoffed. "And when Kath and I went to check out the false lead, they were there waiting on us."

Trent thought through the situation again before he spoke. "But why do you think Tandy is at the shack?"

Carlos slipped Trent a note that had the same address on it. "One of the officers found this inside too. I guess they didn't think we were that smart."

"Mahoney doesn't hire very smart punks to do his dirty work." Trent's face beamed his disdain for these mystery men as he clasped his lips together, imagining the moment he could come face to face with them once and for all.

Quickly deciding that they shouldn't pursue these goons alone, Carlos quickly dialed Walker's number while Trent was stopped by Molly's touch on his arm. He turned a willful eye to Molly to see the deep concern in her eyes.

"Be careful," she pleaded, a single tear lurking at the corner of her eye. "They could be setting you guys up."

"I know," Trent nodded, giving her a subtle smile while he cupped his hand around her face to kiss her on the forehead. "But we'll have a few surprises of our own for them too." He then reluctantly let go and hurried to catch up with Carlos. They didn't have one second to waste.

* * *

Katheryn kept a steady eye on her barely opened hospital room door as the minutes ticked by restlessly. She had long ago turned off the wretched news reports and set herself to waiting for just the right moment to do what she needed to do. Carefully, quietly, she waited as the room's quiet seem to crowd her and lock her inside the helplessness she knew would overwhelm her if she didn't at least try. She quickly stole a look at the wall clock near the mounted television set. It was almost midnight. As she shut her eyes against her inward struggle and doubts, Kath could hear her beating heart steadily reminding her of what Carlos or Trent would say if they were there. But they weren't there. And she had too many questions that would not simply allow her to sleep tonight. She had to do this.

Before she could tell herself otherwise, Katheryn climbed from the hospital bed and began tiptoeing across to the tiny closet across the room where Molly had stashed her a change of clothes for when she was released. She had already slipped off her hospital gown by the time she reached the closet and immediately slipped on her undergarments and then her jeans and a pretty red blouse. She smiled as she sneaked a look at herself from the bathroom mirror. It was her favorite blouse, fitting her perfectly and contouring to her body enough to always put a smile on her face. Quickly she through away her smile as she dodged out of the bathroom at the sound of a door creaking open. She took a deep breath when she realized she had not been discovered and tucked back into the bathroom to quickly slip her hair into a neat ponytail before she gathered the now empty duffle bag and made her back to the hospital bed. As Katheryn tucked a few pillows to construct a makeshift human beneath the covers, she could finally feel the vague ache seething through the right side of her body due to her very minor injuries. She cringed the pain away and quickly reminded herself that she had a mission to accomplish no matter how much it hurt. Her family needed her.

With a quick peek into the rather sparse hallway, Katheryn waited for the one nurse at the nurse's station to turn her back before she hurried across the hall, noisy duffle bag in hand, as she arrived at the elevator and pressed the button. Checking behind her restlessly every few seconds, it felt like an eternity before the doors finally slid open, allowing her to enter the comforting cover of the elevator. For she knew as those doors closed in front of her, she had made it. She was clear. Now she knew for sure what she had to do from there.

* * *

Trent and Carlos could barely seeing the fading taillights of a cab as they sat crouched beneath the meager cover of a few lone bushes on the outskirts of the old shack Carlos and Kath had visited earlier today. Even as Carlos looked the property over again, he couldn't deny the anger towards Mahoney that rose in him. How one man could still enact endless acts of revenge from a prison cell was beyond him.

"I wonder what that's about," Trent interrupted Carlos' thoughts.

Carlos stole a glance at the fading cab and shrugged. "I don't know. Do you see anybody?"

Trent shook his head and peered through his binoculars again. "Nope. Nobody. Whoever got out of the cab was fast. They didn't even leave dust behind."

"You think it's more of Mahoney's buddies?"

Trent chuckled through a scoff. "Getting a ride in a cab?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Who else could it be?"

"Maybe Ryan came to check on you," Trent jabbed as he grinned and looked back at the shack. His smile quickly faded as he saw a light go out and the front door open. "Down," he whispered sharply before ducking down beneath the meager cover in front of them. He then slowly rose high enough to see one of the goons come out of the shack while another dragged Tandy from behind in route for the truck in the barely marked driveway. Trent could feel heat rising to his cheeks but kept himself in check, looking back and forth to get a good feel of their surroundings.

Carlos nodded towards movement behind the shack, drawing Trent's attention to the activity. But unfortunately neither of them could make out a figure. All they could see was a tiny shadow. Not nearly enough to determine who it belonged to or how big or well-armed the subject was. Suddenly the rustling of brush behind them caused the twosome to turn around as Walker crouched down behind them.

"How is she?" Walker whispered.

Trent nodded forward. "She's alive. Looks like they're leaving."

"We should stop them before they take her away," Carlos suggested.

But Trent shook his head. "We can't. Not until we know how many men are surrounding us. We'll be no help to her if we get caught from behind in the crossfires too."

"Yeah," Walker agreed and tapped Carlos on the shoulder. "Why don't you take the back of the house? Trent and I will take the front once you give us the all-clear."

Carlos nodded and quickly hurried out of the brush towards the shadow that lurked behind the little shack.

As Carlos inched his way closer to the person, he still couldn't make it out. He hoped that it would be a fairly easy takedown as he approached them from behind and slapped his hand around their face, bring their arm into a compromising position behind their back to control them. As expected, the culprit resisted and tried their best to scream but couldn't thanks to Carlos' strong hand over their mouth. Carlos managed to take the writhing culprit down to the ground but was quickly surprised when they wrapped their legs around his neck, wheeling him down to the ground to straddle him on top in a maneuver Trent had not quite helped him to master but knew quit well.

Just then, a small parting in the clouds allowed for enough moonlight to reveal their identities.

"Carlos!"

"Kath?!"

Katheryn jumped off of Carlos to her feet and reached out a hand to help him up. All was forgiven in her mind as long as Carlos would let her stay.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos whispered, his voiced raised and laced in some anger.

"Helping you guys!" Kath retorted sharply beneath her breath. "What else?!"

"You shouldn't be here! I could have hurt you!"

"Well," Katheryn rubbed at her left arm. "You sort of succeeded at doing that already."

"I'm sorry, Kath," Carlos tried to smooth things over as quickly as possible. "We'll have to talk about this later," he threw behind his shoulder as he ran forward and peered barely around the edge of the house to give Trent and Walker the all-clear, trying his best not to hint at how disturbed he was. Then turning back to Katheryn, he took her hand, a loving grip in the action. "Are you okay? Really?"

Katheryn brushed away his penitent concern with a shake of her head. "Yeah. I'm more than alright. Now I think Tandy needs our attention more than I do."

Carlos couldn't argue with that and let the matter go, watching with his weapon drawn as Walker and Trent stunned the two henchmen from behind. While Trent and Walker fought the men, Carlos and Kath appeared from around the shack, Carlos with his weapon outstretched while Katheryn dove in to take Tandy away from the scene.

Kath ran with Tandy back to the bushes where the others had taken cover and crouched down to get a good look at Tandy. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying for what had to have been a very long time, and her cheeks were sticky with the tears that she had been shedding. More sobs surfaced in the girl's eyes and throat as Katheryn wrapped her in a snug embrace, hushing her gently and comforting her as best as she could.

Katheryn thought she could hear the ratcheting of handcuffs and quickly turned to see if the guys had successfully taken down Mahoney's goons but realized she had heard wrong. Turning back around the other way, she looked straight into the barrel of a pistol aimed directly at Tandy and herself. Katheryn swallowed hard as she moved her gaze upward and stared into the eyes of a ghost. A ghost that had supposedly been left in their past. A ghost whose name was David Sullivan.

* * *

"I know they were here!" Carlos shouted angrily into the night air as he paced back to Walker and Trent. Behind them in the menial driveway, two squad cars had arrived and were in the process of taking in Mahoney's goons. Meanwhile, Carlos had followed Katheryn to the brush to check on Tandy when he had discovered they were nowhere to be found.

"Easy, Carlos," Walker admonished. "We'll find them."

"This is all my fault." Carlos seemed to ignore Walker as his shoes made more prints across the yard. "I should have stayed with Kath at the hospital to make sure this didn't happen."

Trent scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. You really think she would have let you stop her?"

Carlos continued to ignore them. "How did she find out about all this in the first place?!"

"News reports perhaps," Trent supplement with a shrug of his shoulders before scanning the dark horizon. "They couldn't have gone far on foot. And there are no fresh tire tracks on the road."

"So what are you saying?" Carlos questioned with a raise of his brow.

Walker grinned and slapped Carlos on the back. "I'd say we have a nice hike ahead of us."

Walker could tell by the look in Carlos' eyes that the young man wasn't eager to retrace the same steps he and Kath had walked earlier that day. It had seemed like a lifetime ago though. Still, it gave him an eerie feeling he wasn't about to be comforted by in the least.

* * *

"Get in there!" David Sullivan spouted, shoving his pistol in Kath's lower back and causing her to stumble forward.

Katheryn slowly turned at the entrance of what seemed to be some kind of storm shelter and glared at Sullivan with as much disdain as she could before continuing down into the dark space by way of the steel-framed ladder that was attached to the inside wall. Her final step on the floor thudded into an echo that sent chills through her body. But she shook it away, looking up with the best smile she could muster to encourage Tandy to follow. As quickly as she could, Katheryn took Tandy in her arms to help her down the rest of the way, not giving Sullivan any chance to bring her harm.

Meanwhile, Sullivan lingered above the opening. Katheryn watched as he took off a backpack and set it on the ground, squatting low to remove its contents. Kath was tempted to go for his pistol of which he had set down next to him. But she didn't have a chance to climb the ladder quickly enough before one or both of them would be hurt in the process. To her complete horror, Sullivan removed an explosive device from the pack and began to program it.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Katheryn demanded as she held Tandy close.

Sullivan only chuckled beneath his breath and continued with what he was doing, completely ignoring Kath's concern.

"Tell me!" Kath shouted. Somehow she hoped her voice had echoed farther than the space they were contained in. But she highly doubted it. A storm shelter like this one was very well-insulated. No one beyond a few feet could hear even the slightest whisper, she concluded and sighed sharply, looking down into Tandy's eyes as if to give her some hope that everything was going to be okay. But she truly wished she could be sure of that.

"There," Sullivan announced, a grin broadening on his face as he finished installing the device on the door several minutes later. He looked into Katheryn's eyes and gave her a wink. "When your precious boyfriend and Ranger buddies open the hatch…boom. They're gone. You're gone. And I'm already ten miles away from this place."

"Why did you do it, Sullivan? Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "Been here. Been there. Mostly seeing the world ya know. You ought to do that sometime, girly. Broaden your horizons and see a few places so that you can rid yourself of that narrow mind of yours."

"Narrow mind," Kath scoffed. "What? The narrow mind that you were given when you chose to turn your back on the country you served for so long?!"

Sullivan was unmoved. "Clearly you don't understand. My country turned its back on me."

"That's not how I remembered it. And your poor son had to pay for it."

"That's his problem."

"The hell it is!" Katheryn shouted as she glared into the man's eyes. "And what about all this? We uncover your little operation and you want to destroy us all?! That's not much of a man. _You're_ not much of man."

Sullivan racked the slide of his firearm by impulse and aimed the weapon down at Katheryn, his finger hovering nervously over the trigger. Also by impulse, Katheryn tucked Tandy behind her, guarding her from the line of fire.

"Hmm," Katheryn nearly laughed. "So now you stoop to shooting women and children. No, wait. You already have a nice rap sheet of that sort of thing."

After several moments had passed, Sullivan finally surrendered and lowered his weapon. Katheryn could feel her heart beating fast but refused to let him know how afraid she really was. In seconds, he was gone, having activated his booby trap, shut the trapdoor snuggly, covered the entire premise with loose brush, and ran off into the night, leaving Katheryn and Tandy completely defenseless.

* * *

Walker, Trent, and Carlos had trekked through sparsely wooden fields for about fifteen minutes when all of them started to feel discouraged. None of them said anything, though, and still trudged onward with some faith that they were not far from Katheryn and Tandy. Carlos knew they would come upon them any second, fight off whoever had spirited them away, and all of them could go home. Today had felt like one of the longest days of their lives. Especially for Carlos. And it was well into the middle of the night by now. When all of this was over, Carlos concluded silently, he would be taking the longest nap in human history. For now, all of them had to dig deep within themselves to find the energy to go on a little bit longer…no matter how much they felt like giving up.

As they walked passed the scene where Carlos and Katheryn had wrecked in his Durango, Carlos gave the area a brief glancing over, instantly feeling emotion welling inside of him as he remembered how he almost lost Katheryn. "If we got lucky once…" his words trailed off, Trent and Walker knowing exactly what Carlos meant as they continued walking into the night.

"Kath," Tandy whimpered. "What's going to happen to us?"

Katheryn stooped down to the little girl's level and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Nothing," she offered with a smile. "Absolutely nothing. I'm sure your big brother is just about to walk up to that trapdoor there and give it a knock."

"But," Tandy's voice broke as she choked back a sob. "That man said…"

Katheryn swiftly took the child's face gently into her hands, cradling it gently. "Don't you think about what that man said," she sniffled. "We are going to be just fine. You have to believe that. Don't you remember that day you and Ty were held in that building. It was booby trapped too. But Trent and Carlos came through for you both. Didn't they?"

Tandy half-nodded as Katheryn released Tandy, the little girl reaching up to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. "I—I just hope they come soon. I miss everyone."

"Me too," Katheryn's voice cracked as she could not get Carlos' face out of her mind from the very last time he had been with her, comforting her by her bedside, and encouraging her to get some rest. Had she heeded his words, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

* * *

"Carlos! Walker!" Trent shouted across the darkness as he approached a pile of mismatched brush. The three men had chosen to split up about five minutes back in order to cover more ground while still staying close to earshot range. And sure enough, the plan had worked.

By the time Walker and Carlos found him, Trent had already cleared away the gathered brush, revealing a steel-framed trapdoor leading down into some sort of storm shelter. Why it was in the middle of nowhere was the predominant thought in Trent's mind.

"This is odd," Carlos remarked, noticing they weren't near any buildings of any sort.

"Yeah," Walker agreed, turning to Trent. "Can you get it open?"

Trent answered with action only, bending down to attempt prying the door open. As he did so, he suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Carlos listened in. "Sounds like a clock. A bomb perhaps?" he asked, concern deepening in his voice.

Walker nodded. "Let's hurry and get it open. We don't know how much time it has left on it."

But Trent was forced to stop again at the urges of what sounded like a human voice this time. He didn't have time to figure out to whom it belonged because Carlos already knew.

"Kath?!" Carlos crouched closer to the door. "Is that you?!"

"Yes!" came her clear, enunciated reply. Then she carefully continued, "Don't open the door! There's a bomb!"

"We know!" Trent called out in reply. "That's why we need to get you both out of there."

"It will detonate when you open the door! Sullivan rigged it!"

"Sullivan?!" Carlos looked to Trent and Walker with a furrowed brow. "I thought—wasn't he found dead a few weeks after we got Mahoney?"

"They never recovered a body," Trent scoffed.

"I'd love to chat about ghosts here. But I think we should save it," Carlos suggested strongly before he reached inside his jeans' pocket for his cell phone. "I'm calling this one in. Maybe Ryan will have some mercy and send some help on this one."

"While you're at it," Walker inserted, "call Trivette and have him get the bomb squad out here. I don't think we should try to open that door on our own."

"Yeah," Trent sighed, standing back upright away from the door. "You're right about that, Walker." He then heard the gentle sounds of crying and leaned forward over the door, shouting, "It's okay, Tandy. We'll have you both out in no time. Be strong for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Tandy tried lifting her voice between sobs. "I can."

"That's a good girl."

Trivette, the bomb squad, and several police units arrived in under half an hour, the professional crew attempting to determine how they could best disarm the weapon without it detonating and killing everyone, including Katheryn and Tandy who were still trapped inside. After another half hour of toil and anxious waiting, the squad concluded that with careful precision, they could drill a hole big enough to cut the necessary wires without setting it off. Thanks to their equipment, they had determined that the bomb was rigged to the latch of the door. Once it was displaced, the bomb would explode. But as long as the latch stayed in place, they cut their way through the steel frame of the door itself. They were not without admitting the risk. But it was a chance that they could save the girls' lives. So without question, Walker instructed them to drill the hole. Meanwhile, he had a former governor's aid to track down, and decided to get started on the investigation right away.

* * *

Two days later, Trent, Carlos, Katheryn, and Molly were gathered at Butch's counter in Uppercuts, mostly arguing about who had slept the longest after they had finally gotten through this entire ordeal.

"What do you mean I snore?!" Carlos jabbed while the others laughed. "Okay, maybe I snore a little. But that's not to say none of you are innocent."

"Hey," Trent surrendered with both of his hands raised. "Guilty as charged."

"Oh, no you don't, Trent," Katheryn chuckled. "I think I speak for us all when I say Carlos should belong to the snoring hall of fame. I think it's great of you to stick up for your best friend, Trent. But it just wouldn't be fair for you to bask in all of the glory when it is simply not true."

Carlos glared at Kath, took a sip from his longneck, and set it back down on the bar with a forced smile. "On a more serious note, how's Tandy and Tommy doing?"

Trent sighed, relaxing on his barstool. "Oh, they're fine. Tommy's already getting restless to get back to training. But mom has her hand firm on him. Tandy, she was shook up last night. But I think you staying the night with her, Kath, helped a lot."

"Well, it was my pleasure. Besides, Carlos wouldn't hear of me staying on my own. And then he decided to sleep on the couch."

"Decided?! I think that decision was made for you," Molly jabbed. "You were asleep the moment you laid down."

Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can't a guy get a break around here?"

"Nope," Butch grinned as he passed by them to tend to another customer arriving at the other end of the bar.

Carlos only shook his head again, smiling as he turned a gleeful glance among his close friends. "So Kath, how did you know to come back to the shack where we were earlier today?"

Katheryn raised a brow, her eyes nearly sparkling. "Well, if you must know, after I sneaked out of the hospital, I went straight to the church. Molly told me you guys had headed to the shack."

Trent's face went blank as he turned to Molly. "Why did you let her come after us?"

Her brows furrowed, Molly studying Trent determinedly with narrowed eyes. "Do you really think I would have been able to stop her?!"

Knowing she was right, Trent let the matter drop with a scoff and a smile and directed his attention back to his drink.

"So what about Sullivan?" Katheryn posed, changing the subject. "Has Walker gotten any leads on him yet? And why was he following us?!" She squinted on that last note, the confusion setting in regarding why an old enemy had surfaced in the first place.

Trent shook his head. "No. But I'm sure he won't stop looking for him. It's only a matter of time. God only knows what he's been up to all this time while he's gone AWOL."

"Yeah," Kath agreed just as the door to Uppercuts behind them opened, distracting them from the forlorn and revealing Annie, Mary, and Alex. "Annie!" Katheryn rose swiftly, wrapping her friend in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you're okay!"

"Me too," Annie beamed. "I'm glad I was able to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Not to worry," Alex admonished. "No matter what, we will always be here for you."

"And you," Kath glared playfully at Mary. "You sent us on quite the trail, young lady."

"I'm sorry," she shrank back but softened as Katheryn smiled at her. "I—I had to say those things. Those bad men said Annie would get hurt if I didn't."

"We know that, sweetheart," Katheryn consoled as she caressed the girl's shoulder and then turned back to Annie. "What are your plans?"

"Um," Annie cleared her throat nervously. "I'm going to start over in New Jersey. I've got family there. I just can't stay here. I thank you all for helping me come this far after I left Wade those months ago. But I have to be on my own now. Mary will be going into foster care. And hopefully she'll find her forever family. For now, I just need to be with the one I have. We were never close. But maybe it will help me start fresh."

"Good luck, Annie," Trent wished her well and reached for a handshake.

Carlos and Kath both took turns giving Annie hugs before she turned to Alex and announced her flight would be leaving in a few hours. With that, she was gone to her new life.

As Katheryn watched Annie leave, she couldn't help but see a look of regret in Annie's eyes, telling her she wished she could stay. But as she knew and Annie had said, she needed a fresh start. Too many bad memories haunted her there in Dallas. She had to find herself away from Wade's former control. And Kath understood that fully. Still, she confessed silently that she'd miss her good friend. But she was glad to have been there to help her get back on her feet. And just maybe someday their paths might cross again.


End file.
